Subtlety
by Least
Summary: Riku isn’t all that good at processing information. Sora gets frustrated. [SoRiku][AU]


-**  
Title: **Subtlety  
**Rating:** K+ . Because I took a wild guess.  
**Pairings:** SoRiku  
**Word Count: **645  
**Warnings:** Overall weirdness.  
**Summary: **Riku isn't all that good at processing information. Sora gets frustrated.  
**Opening Notes: **The idea came out of absolutely nowhere, and I felt like writing somewhere. I'm currently unsure whether or not I like it. I most likely won't.  
**Disclaimer: **I claim nothing that's not mine to claim.  
-  
Riku's mornings were always exactly the same. He woke up early and made his bed. He took a short shower and fixed his hair. He brushed his teeth and checked yesterday's mail. He made breakfast and got dressed. He picked up his guitar and went downstairs for work. Riku's mornings went just like that, each and every day, almost without exception.

The exception came on a Thursday. Had it been Valentine's Day, it would have been quite normal. As it was, that particular Thursday landed in the dead middle of autumn. So it was _weird_.

When he woke up, early, the first sound to greet him wasn't the loud beeping of his radio alarm clock. Instead, a somewhat familiar sounding love song poured out at exactly five-thirty in the ungodly morning. His memory told him it was someone's favorite song. Some boy. It was Sora. Sora's favorite song. Riku tried to process this information. When he made his bed, he noticed a bit of out of place color on his nightstand. A lovely red rose. Actually, a plastic red rose. It was quite the perfect imitation of the real thing, and looked like it would cost just as much as a relatively cheap glass rose. Red roses meant love. Riku tried to process this information.

He was late, by seven minutes.

When he took his short shower, he noticed some strangely shaped soap. Heart shaped soap. Pink and red heart shaped soap. The type that was popular at fancy hotels that fancy people liked spending their honeymoons at. Riku tried to process this information. When he fixed his hair, he found his regular silver and black brush replaced by an irregular wooden comb. The word 'love' was carved into the side of said irregular wooden comb. Riku tried to process this information.

He was late, by ten minutes.

When he brushed his teeth, he found his regular toothpaste replaced by a spicy cinnamon toothpaste. It was, surprise, red. It was the type of toothpaste that would leave a pleasant burning sensation in one's mouth for a good hour or so. Riku tried to process this information. When he checked yesterday's mail, he found it replaced with three crisp sheets of paper. One neatly copied romantic Shakespearean sonnet was printed on each sheet. Riku tried to process this information.

He was late, by eighteen minutes.

When Riku made breakfast, he found everything that could pass for breakfast food missing. A seemingly store-bought slice of cake, adorned with bright red icing, sat in the middle of his now mostly empty refrigerator. Riku tried to process this information, and then skipped breakfast. When Riku got dressed, he found nothing out of the ordinary. Riku tried to process this information.

He was late, by twelve minutes.

When he picked up his guitar, he found another perfect plastic rose lying on the case. Riku tried to process this information. When he went downstairs for work, late, he had come to two possible conclusions.

The date of Valentine's Day had been altered without his knowing it. Or maybe, just _maybe_, he had a fan.

Sora had attacked him with a oxygen-denying hug and a blinding smile as soon as he entered the nearly empty restaurant. The brunette asked if anything interesting happened that morning, sly grin and all. Riku told him the two conclusions he had come to, oblivious and all. Sora promptly dumped the pot of coffee he had been holding over Riku's head.

Riku asked no questions, cleaned himself up, and got to work. Sora said nothing, got a new pot of coffee, and went back to work. Everything returned to normal until lunch break found Sora deciding that subtlety was getting him absolutely nowhere.

Riku finally got the point.

Sora was lectured on the evils of making out with the entertainment.

Then he was given a nice raise.  
-  
**Ending Notes:** It made sense when I was writing it. It makes no sense now that I've actually read it. Too bad.  
-


End file.
